Sky and Wind
by Decorera
Summary: The character of Sky is barely plumbed in the movie, " Hero ".  How did he live after the movie as the only surviving assassin? Warning: SLASH, IE: My version of Sky has him appreciating the beauty of a male form.  Nothing Explicit. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sky and Wind  
>Story by: decorera<br>Contents: © August 29, 2011  
>Movie: Hero<br>Pairing: Sky/OMC  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: The character of Sky is barely plumbed in the movie, "Hero". Besides one kick-butt fight scene, we get nothing else. So this is my little idea of how the single of the four assassins to survive the movie lived on during the new era. Warning: SLASH, IE: My version of Sky has him appreciating the beauty of a male form. Nothing Explicit. Don't like, don't read.  
>Disclaimer: This story is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the movie "Hero". Original copyright of "Hero" belongs to Zhang Yimou, Sil-Metropole Org. China Film Co-Production Corp, Elite Group Enterprises Inc., Zhang Yimou Studio, Bejing New Picture Film Co, and Miramax<p>

"**Sky and Wind" **

Sky sat to one side of the doorway of a quiet inn, across a chess board from the innkeeper. He placed his piece and half closed his eyes, calmer than a cloud in the autumn air. Even though his dinner and room for the night rested on the outcome of this game, Sky could not summon enough passion to even be slightly concerned about it. Instead his mind returned to its continual distraction; his failed assassination attempt on the King of Qin. His right eyebrow twitched as he contemplated his failure. The innkeeper noticed and smiled as he placed his piece, thinking he was beating his temporary guest. Sky noted the addition from beneath his lowered lashes and tried to focus his mind on the task before him. After a long moment, Sky held back his long sleeve and placed a stone. The innkeeper smiled triumphantly and reached out to place his piece.

But the innkeeper's hand twitched violently as a loud crash echoed from somewhere deeper in the inn. He placed the stone and straightened the pieces he had disturbed before rising and pacing quickly into the inn; his thin reedy voice soon joining the growing cacophony. Sky sat peacefully at the chessboard despite the chaos. His eyes never left the white and black stones even as he quickly tilted his head to one side and a jug flew past his ear. Only when a stumbling brawling drunk nearly stepped on the chess board did Sky react. One hand flashed out and the drunk took up residence in the street. Sky stood and planted his spear at his side with a whirling swish as the drunken men, who had taken dazed notice of the silent man that had dislocated their companion, came stumbling towards Sky. A few kicks, punches, and solid thumps from his sheathed spear later and the rest of the brawlers had joined their companion in the street. Sky returned to the board with the innkeeper trailing behind him: babbling grateful thanks. Sky ignored the man in favor of placing his last piece on the board. As the innkeeper stared confounded at the chessboard, Sky walked gracefully up the stairs intent on finding his room for the night.

As he mounted the last stair, his motion was arrested by an expectantly musical sound filling his ear. Sky let his eyes follow the sweet laughter back to its source. Plum dark lips turned up in a coy smile while finely arched brows, the thinnest of calligraphy brush strokes, hovered like darting dragonflies over amused black eyes. A strand of black silk flowed across a finely curved cheek of pale gold until a delicate hand, thin and masculine, brushed it behind a small ear with another lyrical laugh. The boy smiled modestly as the lord of Shang at his side spoke quietly to the nobleman beside him in an admiring tone. The other man seemed to ask a question of the boy and with another lilting laugh, the boy rose and bowed. He knelt carefully next to a nearby guqin, which the lord of Shang had evidently brought with him. The boy slid back the elaborate dark blue sleeves of his silken hanfu and began to play.

It seemed like the entire inn stopped breathing for a moment as all attention was caught by the boy's skill. The guqin was so rarely heard by commoners, it being an instrument taught mostly to the upper echelon, that all conversation stopped; every soul preferring to listen to the chords and tones echoing through the small inn. Sky would not have let a troop of Qin soldiers move him from his spot; he was rooted like a mountain as he felt the music stir him. His silver spear quivered in echoing response to the beautiful sound and Sky opened his eyes just in time to catch liquid black eyes light upon him. Sky felt his spirit leap in response to the unspoken call in those eyes. The two could not have been more different: a spear warrior clad in the rough golden and rust cloth of a mildly affluent peasant and a dark silken creature of the world of lords and soft whispers. But there was no denying the acknowledgement in that gentle smile.

The song ended. Sky held the boy's eyes by sheer force of will until a hint of uneasiness rose in the black depths. Sky closed his eyes and listened; just barely making out the boy's nervousness as he responded coquettishly to his lord's praise. Sky walked down the hall, passing the party without pause but feeling the boy's glance like a caress. His door slid open with a small creak but closed with a soft thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sky and Wind  
>Story by: decorera<br>Contents: © August 29, 2011  
>Movie: Hero<br>Pairing: Sky/OMC  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: The character of Sky is barely plumbed in the movie, "Hero". Besides one kick-butt fight scene, we get nothing else. So this is my little idea of how the single of the four assassins to survive the movie lived on during the new era. Warning: SLASH, IE: My version of Sky has him appreciating the beauty of a male form. Nothing Explicit. Don't like, don't read.  
>Disclaimer: This story is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the movie "Hero". Original copyright of "Hero" belongs to Zhang Yimou, Sil-Metropole Org. China Film Co-Production Corp, Elite Group Enterprises Inc., Zhang Yimou Studio, Bejing New Picture Film Co, and Miramax<p>

"**Sky and Wind" **

A tray of empty dishes sat by the door as Sky watched the red light fade from the floor of his room. The sliver of sunset that snuck through the slit in the wall disappeared quickly but Sky made no move to light the solitary lantern as the sounds of the small inn faded into the night time stillness of the provinces. His eyelids lifted as he heard the soft shush-shush of silk approach his door and stop outside. The thin barrier of bamboo walls seemed like no barrier at all but Sky was grateful to it. He stared at his spear, gleaming from being freshly polished, and listened to the soft calm breathing outside his door. A minute passed and silk rustled. Sky lifted his head and knew he had to decide quickly. The boy could not risk being seen lingering outside a commoner's door when he should have been at his master's side. A lightning quick flash of what might happen to the boy if a servant told his lord what his courtesan was up to had Sky on his knees and sliding back his door.

With a quick dark blue rustle, the boy was inside and Sky slid the creaking door shut. When he turned, the boy was kneeling silently in the center of the room; his long elaborate sleeves spread out in perfect petals. The courtesan's head bowed and the soft black strands of his long loose hair trailed forward like a curtain over an artist's masterpiece. Sky longed to push back the curtain and gaze unabashed at the beautiful face but he controlled this urge just as he serenely controlled his life. The boy had made a bold opening gambit in this game but that told him little about the courtesan's overall strategy. So he waited; after all it was the boy's turn.

In time, the boy lifted his head to gaze curiously at Sky. One eyebrow delicately arched when he beheld the still spearman kneeling before him. Sky wondered what the courtly boy saw. Did he see the slightly dusty clothing and worn boots or was his attention drawn to the long lean face with its serious expression which always looked back at Sky from any still lake. Did he notice the sun's effect of Sky's long thick hair or the light scars that traced Sky's strong hands? Sky was long past any sense of self-consciousness but he did wonder. Sky breathed in sharply as the boy's plump lips parted as if the boy was going to speak. However the lips closed again, as it the boy had realized what Sky already knew; words would break whatever spell had befallen them tonight. Words would bring them both back to their senses and end this night before the moon rose.

Instead the boy locked eyes with Sky and slid closer across the scarred wooden floor. Their eyes spoke all the words necessary as their hands met like old friends. The boy laid his head on Sky's shoulder and the assassin admired the move even as he allowed his arms to embrace the boy while the scent of peach wafted to his nose. The fine silk tunic caught on his rough hands but the silken cheek of the boy was not so fragile. It did not withdraw from the coarse fabric of his hanfu. If anything, the boy moved closer until his whole side pressed up against Sky. Intrigued, Sky brushed one rough finger down the curve of the boy's cheek. The plum lips curved into a smile; not the coy one he presented to his lord but something sweeter and even more powerfully naïve. Sky felt something flutter in his chest and wondered if this boy had defeated him.

Then with a start, Sky realized that he had not thought once about his failure since their eyes first met. Sky looked down and rejoiced in the flood of serenity and connection. In gratitude for the release from his shame, Sky surrendered the game and drew the boy to his feet. The boy stood watching with knowing eyes as Sky laid out the folded mattress. Sky stripped off his outer tunic and boots before holding out his hand to the boy. The courtesan went trustingly to his embrace and lay down beside him. Sky cradled the smaller form against his body; feeling the tension leave as their breaths aligned. The boy reached one hand to the fasteners of Sky's inner tunic but the spearman captured the delicate hand and pressed it to his heart. The courtesan froze and turned wide eyes to the man. Sky used the hand not holding the boy's fingers prisoner to brush the black silk back and met his eyes. The confusion in the boy's face faded slowly only to be replaced by a warm expression Sky could not identify. The ink like lashes shuttered the bottomless eyes and the boy leaned down to brush plum lips across the scared knuckles covering his own. The butterfly light touch seemed to linger after the boy rested his head on Sky's chest next to their joined hands.

The thin beam of moonlight finally appeared and slipped across their reclining forms. Sky watched it slowly inch across the floor as the courtesan rested trustingly by his side all night. When it finally disappeared, Sky woke the beautiful boy. The blue sky of predawn was slowly warming to pink as the boy took one last lingering look before slipping away. Sky left the squeaking door open and simply sat by the open portal; trying to remember the already fading warmth of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sky and Wind  
>Story by: decorera<br>Contents: © August 29, 2011  
>Movie: Hero<br>Pairing: Sky/OMC  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: The character of Sky is barely plumbed in the movie, "Hero". Besides one kick-butt fight scene, we get nothing else. So this is my little idea of how the single of the four assassins to survive the movie lived on during the new era. Warning: SLASH, IE: My version of Sky has him appreciating the beauty of a male form. Nothing Explicit. Don't like, don't read.  
>Disclaimer: This story is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the movie "Hero". Original copyright of "Hero" belongs to Zhang Yimou, Sil-Metropole Org. China Film Co-Production Corp, Elite Group Enterprises Inc., Zhang Yimou Studio, Bejing New Picture Film Co, and Miramax<p>

"**Sky and Wind" **

Sky was well down the road by the time the sun crested the mountain ridge. Its warm light played across his weathered features as the creaking of carriage, harness, and horse approached him from behind. He stepped calmly off the road to let the two mounted lords pass at a quick walk. A troop of arms men glared at him suspiciously as they jogged past, but the driver of the carriage only had eyes for the road. Sky blessed his fate as the slow passage of the Shang carriage allowed Sky to catch the dark eyes seeking his through the slats in the enclosed carriage. The two dark eyes held each other for an eternal moment before the dust and noise of the passing group broke their connection and the carriage rattled away down the road. Sky stood looking after it. It was a long time before he continued on his journey.

He passed them again, with the noon sun high overhead and the lords taking their ease and lunch in the shade. The men and horses stood in the hot sun but took full advantage of the nearby river. The carriage was shut tight and the slates closed. Sky felt a pang in his chest as he walked by without a word. As he crested the next hill, he heard a shout from behind and the rattle of swords. Sky turned slowly and watched as the bandits attacked without mercy but were held off by the guardsmen. Sky's eyes fell on the carriage, unhitched from its horse and unprotected by the protective circle of guards surrounding the slowly retreating lords. The lords seemed intent on reaching their horses before the bandits could take them and Sky's teeth clenched as a rough unwashed man broke open the door to the carriage. Sky took a step forward but stopped as the bandit fell back, clutching the bloody stump of his wrist. Metal glinted from within the shadows of the carriage and the bandits gathered around the fallen one, seemingly unwilling to try the carriage alone. That moment of hesitation was enough for the lords to come pounding up on their unsaddled horses with their guards' swords following close behind. Sky shook his head and turned to be on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sky and Wind  
>Story by: decorera<br>Contents: © August 29, 2011  
>Movie: Hero<br>Pairing: Sky/OMC  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: The character of Sky is barely plumbed in the movie, "Hero". Besides one kick-butt fight scene, we get nothing else. So this is my little idea of how the single of the four assassins to survive the movie lived on during the new era. Warning: SLASH, IE: My version of Sky has him appreciating the beauty of a male form. Nothing Explicit. Don't like, don't read.  
>Disclaimer: This story is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the movie "Hero". Original copyright of "Hero" belongs to Zhang Yimou, Sil-Metropole Org. China Film Co-Production Corp, Elite Group Enterprises Inc., Zhang Yimou Studio, Bejing New Picture Film Co, and Miramax<p>

AN: In this chapter, I reference historical figures Long Yang and Mizi Xia, both who became symbols of same sex love in ancient china. Their names and allusions to their stories are used throughout Chinese historical literature. At the bottom of this chapter, I am including explanation for those historical figures. If you are interested, go read those first so that the allusions make sense.

"**Sky and Wind"**

The spring blossoms of the black peach trees were luminescent in the moonlight. Their petals drifted along the surface of the wide river like clouds in a storm dark sky. The spearman, Sky, took in all this poetical beauty as he sat on the river bank below the glowing windows of a fine house. The house's windows were open to allow the cool spring night's breezes in and beautiful music out. Unhampered by useless chatter, the melodious sounds drifted out of the windows to fulfill the promise of the night. Sky allowed himself a rare smile of pleasure. It had taken him some time to determine the perfect spot to enjoy this evening's entertainment. The fact that he had not been invited to the party mattered little to the spearman. Had he been discovered by the guards, the clang and clash of the swords against his spear could create a most marvelous counterpoint to the music.

Unfortunately a series of low heated whispers and a rather obnoxious giggle destroyed his peaceful contemplation of the music. Sky glared through the thick foliage which concealed him from obvious view at the disturbance. His eyebrow rose as he once again beheld the Lord of Shang; however the widely smiling boy that pressed lewdly into the flush faced lord could not have been further from the beautiful boy that still haunted his most private of dreams. Sky looked away and tried in vain to ignore the oblivious pair. Unfortunately their tryst grew more heated and with a heavy sigh, Sky rose from his seat on the bank. He ducked under the sheltering boughs of the bush and halted abruptly as he caught sight of the beautiful courtesan waiting patiently on a low stone seat. The boy smiled at him and the reality of the smile cast aside Sky's dream memory like a child casts away an old toy in favor of a bright new one. The boy rose and bowed low; completely unsurprised or concerned by the appearance of a peasant assassin at the Lord of Shang's party. A particularly loud cry broke the still night and the boy flushed; turning to look at the river rather than reveal his embarrassment over his lord's indiscretion. Sky stepped up beside him and, without a word, the two of them followed the river bank down to a sheltering willow. Beneath its ancient limbs, the world was caught in a singular hush.

The courtesan knelt gracefully; a practiced flick of his wrists settled his sleeves in a spread array. Sky sat beside him; more concerned with his spear than his garments. The boy smiled, a faint flush on his cheeks, and spoke to Sky for the first time. Sky almost missed the object of the words completely in his contemplation of the utter musicality of the boy's voice. "It seems I am not as lucky as Long Yang. Perhaps I should simply be pleased to not have offered my lord a half-eaten peach."

Sky's smooth baritone slipped out of his mouth before he could censure it. "Lord Shang must be a fool."

Inky brushes lowered over the courtesan's dark eyes as his plum lips curled upward in pleasure and gratitude. "Many men, once safety married, seem to lose all of the cleverness that made them attractive to begin with. This would not be the first time." The disdainful curl of his lip finished that statement without the words gracing the air. _'Nor do I believe it will be the last.'_ With a flick of his head and a careless shrug of his shoulders, the boy announced, "There will be other fishermen ready to cast their nets for a pretty fish."

Sky simply watched him and said quietly, "You are afraid. Why?"

The boy started and his contrived gaiety fell away. His pale hands twitched and then settled onto his lap. His smooth face looked away towards the shining river "I know state officials easier to deceive than you. It must be your discerning musical ear. I saw you listening to my playing … that night." A faint blush rose in his pale cheeks at the mere mention of the long ago evening. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sky paused, enough for the boy to understand that the spearman knew he was being put off and was allowing it. "I did. You must have studied long to become so proficient."

The boy smiled again, warmer and more real by the moment, "I think, for the sake of my face, I must leave you. But before I go, I implore you to return to your 'seat'. I am soon to be called upon to sing. I should very much like for you to hear me." He rose and bowed. Sky caught his hand before he could slip away. The spearman was struck dumb but his eyes carried his message plainly to the boy who blushed fiercely. Even his ivory neck turned a pale rose as he twisted his face away. Sky released him and the boy gracefully slid through the willow bough curtain with no more sound than a whisper of wind.

Sky slowly counted twenty deep breaths before following the boy's example. He caught sight of Lord Shang and his graceless boy stumbling back inside. With a shake of his head, the spearman quietly returned to his musical enjoyment just in time for a lyrical voice to float out above the instrumental melody.

1. An unnamed King of Wei is featured in one of the canonical tales of homosexual love in China. This king had a favorite named Lord Long Yang, with whom he enjoyed fishing. One day, Long Yang began to weep. When questioned, Long Yang said he saw his own future in how he had treated a fish. Happy to have the catch at first, Long Yang had wanted to throw it back when he caught a better fish. He wept, "I am also a previously caught fish! I will also be thrown back!" To show his fidelity to Long Yang, the King declared that, "Anyone who dares to speak of other beauties will be executed along with his entire family. [Hinsch, Bret. (1990). _Passions of the Cut Sleeve_. University of California Press. p. 32.]

2. Mizi Xia was the favored courtier of Duke Ling because of his beauty. When Mizi Xia got news that his mother was ill, he forged an order from the Duke to use a ducal carriage to travel quickly to see her, and was praised for his filial piety. Another time, Mizi Xia bit into an especially delicious peach and gave the remainder to the Duke as a gift so he could taste it as well. Both acts ingratiated him further with the ruler. However, once Mizi Xia's looks faded, the Duke turned against him, claiming he stole the carriage and then insulted the Duke by offering him a half-eaten peach. [Hinsch, Bret. (1990). Passions of the Cut Sleeve. Published by the University of California Press. pp. 20–22]


End file.
